


Changeling's Choice

by AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki), cantarina



Series: Changeling's Choice [1]
Category: October Daye Series - Seanan McGuire
Genre: AU starting in One Salt Sea, Community: pt-lightning, Gen, PT-Lightning Challenge: Round 3, Podfic, Poetry, Villanelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/AlexSeanchai, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gillian chooses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changeling's Choice

[MP3 (Mediafire stream/download)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/a772jg6ps1wh3qj/%5BOD%5D_Changeling's_Choice.mp3)  
[M4B (mediafire download)](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/a7ace7a34as2zr0/%5BOD%5D_Changeling's_Choice.m4b)

(Please note that while this file has full text-based metadata, it lacks audio metadata. An audio-inclusive version will be uploaded shortly.)

"I love you more than fairy tales," Mom said.  
She vanished, gone forever, one June day.  
Did someone need to see that she bleeds red?

We thought for fourteen years that Mom was dead.  
She reappeared. We told her, stay away.  
"I love you more than fairy tales," Mom said.

Who's Connor, that my mother took to bed?  
Who's Raysel? Why does she think Mom must pay?  
Did someone need to see that she bleeds red?

Pink and grass and primrose, white and red.  
My dad or mom? The human world or fae?  
"I love you more than fairy tales," Mom said.

Rossetti and Shakespeare. I choose with dread.  
My mother is blood-covered; I feel gray.  
Did someone need to see that she bleeds red?

Mom tells me what I am: a fae purebred  
of Dóchas Sidhe blood—well, now anyway.  
"I love you more than fairy tales," Mom said.  
Did someone need to see that she bleeds red?


End file.
